


This is What I Write When Inspiration Strikes

by Vanfu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age regression/De-Aging is general and non sexual, F/F, Girl Gang, Girl Gang aka genderbend, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: A mixed collection of short writings centered around Toecutter's gang. Ratings ranging from G to E.





	1. Porn Industry AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyb0yblue (sillyboyblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



> Feel free to point out any errors and honest criticism is more than welcome.

Bubba walked into Toecutter's office. Yes, that is what he professional went by. He even had it engraved on a gold nameplate on his giant oak desk. Who knew why Toecutter had a desk, he never did any real work on it.

"I've been going over our papers and we don't have a single man scheduled for filming this month," said Bubba, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Toecutter, we are running a pornographic movie business, not a service for you to build yourself a male harem."

"What do you expect from me when faced with so many men." Toecutter winked.

"Well, we have all these women hired and no men for them to film with."

Toecutter leaded back in his office chair, scratching his chin. What were they going to do with all the women they hired. He didn't want to just fire them all, they'd have to go out of business. Toecutter wasn't giving up any of his boys even for the sake of the company.

"Oh shit! I got an idea!" Toecutter exclaimed, smacking his hands down on his desk. "We make lesbian films and not just that fluffy garage tailored for men. I'm talking pillow princesses, butch, power tops, the whole nine yards! We'll call up every girl loving girl bikie we know!"

"I never thought I'd say this, but you have a good idea," Bubba agreed.

"So am I getting payed?" asked Johnny who popped up from under Toecutter's desk. He had a line of drool dripping down his chin.

"No worries, Johnny," said Toecutter as he swooped the boy up into his lap. "You have a sugar daddy now."


	2. Spanking (Bubba/Johnny)

"If you're going to act like a boy, you're going to get punished like a boy," Bubba growled out from where he sat. He grabbed at Johnny and manhandled him over his knee. Bubba held a hand tightly on the back of the boy's neck to keep him down on his lap. He brought his other hand down on Johnny's rump. 

"Hey now, you'll have to buy me a drink first if you want to do that," Johnny giggled. He was clearly very out of it.

Unsatisfied with the result, Bubba reached under Johnny to undo the boy's pants, then around again to hook his hand under the waistband and yank them down to expose a bare ass. Of could he wouldn't wear underwear, Bubba thought. 

Bubba brought his hand down again and the sound of flesh slapping flesh was music to his ears. He found himself a rhythm and kept at it.

"Bubba," Johnny cried out.

"Just be a good boy and take it."

Bubba stopped when his hand began to sting too much and Johnny's flesh was hot red, only then did he take his hands off him. Johnny didn't move at first, he lay there shaking all over. 

As he moved off of Bubba's lap to rest on his kneels, his cock sprung from his pants. The head leaking and just as red as his ass. Bubba wasn't sure what possessed him at the sight of it, but he pulled Johnny into a rough kiss. 

"Are you going to be good?" Bubba asked grabbing Johnny's hair. 

"Yes," he sobbed. 

Bubba moved in his chair so Johnny was kneeling between his legs. He spat into his hand and  
took hold of the boy's member. They starting kissing again as Johnny pumped himself through Bubba's fist.


	3. Top!Johnny/Toecutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is badly written 😅

Toecutter ended up playing babysitter today for the Boy. He had scoped out an empty vacation house a few days ago and decided to take him there to teach him more lessons. The rest of the gang was given a free day of sorts. They could go off on their own to do whatever they desired. Johnny the Boy wanted to join in, but the gang agreed that he was still too new of a member to be trusted on his own yet. The gang had an image to up hold after all. 

At the vacation house Johnny was tried to the bedposts of a king sized bed, blindfolded, and naked. Light peach fuzz covered almost all of Johnny's body, playing part in his youthful namesake. Salvia ran down his hard member into what pubic hair he had. Toecutter moved to suck hard at Johnny's balls making the Boy see stars. 

Now Toecutter, Johnny thought, recked of masculinity. The man had dark hair over every part of this body. His sack was nested in a thick bush while his member proudly stood out from it. Johnny liked the way it felt on his chin when he sucked the man off. 

Then the mouth on him moved away completely. Johnny pulled against his binds trying to chase the vanishing warm wetness. The bed squeaked as Toecutter repositioned himself. He sensed Toecutter was above him, hovering over his waist and the Boy wished he could see through the blindfold. 

Moments passed as Johnny waited. He heard a soft sigh leave Toecutter's lips then something hitting the floor. A hand return to his hard member and give it a few long strokes. The bed shifted as Toecutter began to lower himself. 

Johnny let out a startled cry as a tight warm heat wrapped around the head of his shaft. Strange thoughts and sensations ran through his head as the heat slowly covered him down to the root. His mind felt too fried to even imagine what was happening. 

Then the blindfold was taken off. 

It took a second for Johnny's eyes to adjust and as his vision focused he did not believe it. Toecutter was fully seated on the Boy's dick with smuggest smile on his face. He moved his hips and Johnny gave out a filthy moan of pure pleasure. He knew he had the Boy hooked. 

Toecutter reached for his knife that he had placed on the nightstand before they started and cut Johnny's hands free. He had to unseat himself to cut the binds at Johnny's ankles and then ordered the Boy to stand up. Johnny did as he was told on wobble legs. 

Toecutter fished a blunt and lighter from a pouch on his belt before laying down where Johnny just was and wedged a pillow under his lower back. He instructed a nervous Johnny back onto the bed, having the Boy kneel between his spread legs. Toecutter planted his feet on the mattress to give Johnny better access. 

The Boy looked both distraught and thrilled as he reentered Toecutter. A heel was placed on Johnny's back to control his thrusts, Toecutter wanted it slow. He dug it in deeper when the Boy tried to speed things up.

Toecutter lit his blunt and took a long drag, holding in his mouth. He pulled Johnny's face close to his and released the smoke into the Boy's panting mouth. 

"You want to fuck me nice and hard don't you, Johnny," Toecutter asked taking another drag. Johnny moaned yes, rutting in slow, short thrusts. Toecutter had never seen the Boy in such a state before, that's saying something given the many drug induced trips he's been on. "The other boys think you're a spoiled little brat. That I give you anything with a bat of your pretty eyelashes. But not today." 

"I'm not a spoiled brat, Toecutter," said Johnny in what he hoped didn't sounded like whine. 

"Then prove it, get me off before you."


	4. A Christmas Carol No One Asked For (Johnny/Toecutter/Bubba)

It was night of Christmas Eve and Toecutter was awaken by the sounds of rattling chains. Sleeping in a real bed was a rare treat for him so he decided that whoever was making that noise was going to get their ass kicked.

He opened his eyes to the sight of the ghost of his old dead mate Nightrider. The man was covered in chains that scraped along the floor.

"The hell do you want?" Toecutter asked the ghost in very annoyed voice. "Why the chains?"

"Something about greed, I didn't really pay much attention after being told I was ghost. You know how much shit you can get away with being a ghost," Nightrider said with wicked grin. "Anyway, I was sent to visit and warn you. Something about changing your ways and getting a second chance or whatever."

"A second chance at what?"

"Life I guess," Nightrider shrugged. He put on his best spooky ghost voice for what he said next. "You will be haunted by three spirits."

Toecutter was left confused as Nightrider did cheesy ghost ohs as he disappeared before his mate's eyes. Toecutter just shook his head and went back to sleep.

* * *

Toecutter was awoken again as a gentle voice called to him. Another ghost appeared before him. This one wore bright white robes, their hair filled with curls, and sincere warm smile on their face.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past." They said. "Take my hand and I will show you your past."

"You're hot." Was all the come from Toecutter's mouth before he jumped the ghost, pulling them onto the bed.

"Wait! This isn't how it goes!" The ghost cried. They yet out a different kind of cry as one of Toecutter's hands found their way under the white robe. "Christmas Future!"

"Johnny, you idiot! It's Christmas Present next not me," shouted a new ghost in black robes. Christmas Past, or Johnny, could not reply for at the moment he had a living human's tongue in his mouth and he didn't much mind anyway.

Christmas Future tapped Toecutter on the shoulder with his sickle. "Excuse!"

Toecutter break away from Johnny's mouth to see a gorgeous blond standing next to the bed. "Oh! I must have been very good this year to get a threesome."

"What? No! We're here to change your ways you pervert!"

"So you're not going to join us?" Toecutter asked.

Christmas Future stood there thinking for a second or two. They were strict about following the rules year after year after year. They throw down their sickle and throw off their robe. "Fuck it! I'm sick of this gig."

* * *

"Um, Johnny? Bubba? Are we stilling doing the three spirits thing?" asked the ghost of Christmas Present, they were dressed in golden robes that matched their hair. Their answer was a carol of moans and sighs.

"I'll just let you guys be." And they disappeared muttering about finding someone named Starbuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Present is Diabando.


	5. Foot Fetish (Toecutter/Johnny)

"Johnny," said Toecutter, getting the boy's attention. The boy sat in the sand close to him, rest of his men were scattered around the beach. Toecutter had a itch he needed to scratch and the Johnny would do nicely. "Take your boots off."

Johnny gave him with a questioning look but did as he was told. When he finished, Toecutter grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him closer. Toecutter shut his eyes as he kissed the sole of Johnny's foot, it was soft and fairly clear. He remembered how rough and coarse Nightrider's were, always covered in dirt. Bubba would never let him near his feet, giving some excuse, but Toecutter know the real reason. The blonde was ticklish and won't allow anyone to see him in such a state. Johnny surety wasn't. 

The boy wiggled under the strange attention given to him. A part of him excited for it. Johnny craved anything Toecutter gave him it would seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've accepted this headcanon about Toecutter having a foot fetish so hard that I forget it's not real canon.


	6. Possessive (Dianbando/Johnny, Toecutter/Johnny)

Toecutter could barely hold himself back as he watched the two youngest fuck. Even though the gang was very open with each other Toecutter still was very protective of Johnny The Boy. There were rules the boy and others had to follow. Toecutter could touch Johnny anytime he wanted but the others would have to ask him first and be there to watch. Bubba accused him of playing favorites, he didn't seem to mind. He had something nice and he wanted to keep it that way. 

He heard the tell-tale sound that Johnny was close. He couldn't hold back any longer and pushed Diabando out of the way, taking his place in the tight warmth of Johnny. He brought Johnny back to the edge. Toecutter teased him with slow, short thrusts, not letting him go over just yet. Diabando watched from sidelines, his hand matching Toecutter's movements.

Johnny made that sweet sound again as Toecutter sped up. He came seconds later without even a single touch to his manhood. Toecutter didn't slow down until he came himself, satisfied with burying his seed deep into his boy. 

He pulled out and brought Johnny into a close embrace. Toecutter showered him with kisses as he began to fall asleep, exhausted from their play. Diabando had left the two alone and went to find someone else to help him out. Even though Johnny was a great lay, he felt uneasy with Toecutter staring holes into him the entire time. No wonder not many wanted to fool around with the boy.


	7. Little Johnny (Gen)

The gang had slept on a beach again. Last night a blur to all of them. Mudguts, Cundalini, and Starbuck were tangled together in a pile. Diabando was using a piece of draft wood as a pillow. Bubba and Nightrider were the first ones up of course, working on their bikes.

Toecutter opened his eyes, but instantly closed them to the bright sun. His hand felt around him for Johnny. That boy rarely left his side. Toecutter was surprised to find such a small lump next to him. His eyes flow open to the sight of a toddler with wild curls and covered in Johnny's leather jacket like a blanket.

"What the fuck," Toecutter yelped.

The loud outburst woke the sleeping tot, who upon laying eyes on Toecutter began to cry. The rest of the gang started to stir at the unusual sound.

Bubba came to the child's side and picked him up in his arms. The tot wrapped their little arms around his neck. Bubba calmed the child down, telling them they were safe and there was nothing to worry about.

"Scary man," the child peeped as he looked at Toecutter, then buried his face into Bubba's neck.

"Well I be damn, a baby Johnny," said Nightrider with a smile. Bubba set the tot back down and covered him in Johnny's large jacket. Johnny's adult tank top and scarf didn't cover the tot well.

"Wait, so you two see a baby Johnny and just go with it?"

"That's rich coming from you," said Nightrider. "You know how many witches and cult followers I use to fool around with."

"Johnny must have angered someone at the bikie gathering last night," said Bubba. He was busy trying to fix little Johnny's messy hair. "Are you hungry?"

Little Johnny nodded his head. He buried himself deeper into the jacket when Bubba left to get food from his pack. Nightrider burst out laughing at the sight of the tot's shifty looks at Toecutter.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone," said Toecutter as he stood. He stripped off whatever clothes he had on and walked towards the ocean to bathe.

Bubba returned with an apple and a knife. He peeled the skin off before cutting it into small bite size pieces for Johnny to eat. Bubba may have disliked Johnny as an adult, but he wasn't one for cruelty and neglect towards children, cursed or not. He decided their next order of business had to be washing the tot up, then getting him some fitting clothes.

Not long after Bubba and little Johnny undressed to bathe in the ocean, the rest of the gang joined in too. The fresh cool water seemed to do the trick for clearing their foggy heads. Diabando swam around Bubba wanting to hold Johnny, but the tot stayed glued to Bubba's hip.

Toecutter had swam farther out, only half his head above water. He couldn't pinpoint the gooey feeling in his gut at the sight of Bubba acting fatherly. He also didn't know why Johnny didn't like him, the tot still had to have some adult memories in his head, right?

* * *

They picked Cundalini as the least suspicious of the bunch to steal some toddler clothes. Five minutes after he entered the store the others went in starting a distraction. He was able to get three outfits under his jacket before the owners called the bronze on them.

"You didn't get any shoes," stated Bubba.

"They were on the other side of store," Cundalini exclaimed.

"Fine," Bubba huffed. He went to work on dressing Johnny in a pair of gray sweatpants and a green tee with a kangaroo on it. Cundalini was lucky the weather was mild this time of year or Bubba would have made another fuss.

"The child's dressed, now what," Toecutter asked. He was still keeping his distance from little Johnny.

"See who's left at the bikie gathering and ask around."

* * *

"Don't know, man. Who knows how much he drank. It could take days or weeks," said a woman in long drawn out voice. She told the gang that her potions got raided from her van last night and she was still trying to take stock of what was missing.

"Why did you have a baby potion in the first place," someone asked.

"Easy. You know how many places kids under three can get into for free," she replied. "Just take a sip long enough to get passed the ticket booth and boom! Free day at that theme park, well almost free, you have to have at least one adult in the group."

"So we just have to wait it out for him to change," Bubba stated. Toecutter was bummed at that answer, he'd have to put up with a tot hating him for days.

"What's up with the frog and toad?" asked Clunk. "Are they psychedelic?"

"No, just two other fools that got into my stuff. I've been keeping them in the van so they don't get eaten by the wildlife."

* * *

Toecutter was pissed, little Johnny got along with everyone but him. The tot wasn't even scared of Mudguts' stupid mask or Starbuck's gravelly voice. He wanted the adult Johnny back, the one he could touch and kiss whenever he wanted.

Cundalini suggested a drive-in restaurant for dinner that night. Turns out little Johnny loved chicken nuggets covered in ketchup, which Bubba disappeared of the mess it made. The rest had hamburgers, fries, and milkshakes. Cundalini knew the owners from way back and once the gang actually helped scare some high school delinquents away that vandalized the place. So they were always welcomed here free of charge.

Toecutter sat far from the group and had only ordered a banana spit. He wanted to eat his feels. He had finished the vanilla and strawberry ice cream already. As he was about to start on the chocolate, a pair of tiny hands of appeared on over side of the picnic table.

"Ice cream," Johnny beamed after he lifted himself up to stand on the bench.

"I thought you hated me, said I was a scary man."

"Ice cream," Johnny said again, trying to reach across the table.

"Nope. This is mine," Toecutter teased, pulling the dessert further of the tot's small reach.

"I want ice cream," said Johnny, pushing his lower lip out and tears coming to his eyes.

"If you want some, you'll have to sit next to me."

Little Johnny sunk back. Toecutter could see the war going on in the tot's eyes. Did he really want ice cream from the scary man. He said I could have some. If I asked Bubba, he might say no like he did with the milkshakes. Some many questions flowing around his little head.

The tot got down from the bench and Toecutter expected him to ran off. But Johnny slowly made his way around to Toecutter's side of the table and sat next to him. Toecutter broke put into a big smile and scooped some ice cream for Johnny. He hold on to the spoon for the tot.

Soon Johnny had climbed into scary man's lap to get closer to dessert. Toecutter started to give him some pieces of banana and whip cream. He even let Johnny have the cherry that he always saved for last.

"Look at this mess. That's why I didn't want to give him ice cream," said Bubba. Toecutter was too happy that Johnny liked him again to notice that chocolate ice cream had somehow covered the tot's face and clothes.

Little Johnny started to cry when Bubba took the rest of the dessert and throw it away. He cried even more when Bubba tried to clean his face with a wet napkin. The tot hide his face in Toecutter's jacket making it sticky from the ice cream that smeared.

"Here, if you're good you can have my milkshake," said Nightrider, winking at Bubba. There was only two sips left in the cup. Little Johnny calmed down enough for Bubba to clean his face and change his clothes. He sat with Toecutter and hold his milkshake while the gang cleared off their picnic tables.

"Any thoughts on where to sleep tonight," Diabando asked.

* * *

The gang stayed at a rundown motel that only asked that you pay what you can so they could keeps the lights on and the water running. The bed sheets were thin from many washes. The beds were lumpy, but they beat sleeping on the ground. Little Johnny slept between Bubba and Toecutter so he wouldn't roll off the bed. Nightrider was the only one that slept under the stars.

* * *

Toecutter sat on the bed with a pillow pressed to each ear. Little Johnny was crying so loud, he was hungry and they didn't have any food on them that he wanted. Bubba said he'd be alright and let the tot cry it out while Mudguts and Cundini went to get more food. Diabando kept apologizing for not having any bananas with him for once.

It seemed like forever before the tot finally got to eat. Little Johnny wanted cherries and nothing else. The theatric duo went to three grocery stores to find them. Toecutter cut the pits out before giving the tot a cherry. Both their fingers were red at the end of it.

"We can't do our normal pillaging with a kid to watch," said Nightrider.

"But we do need to think about getting gas real soon," said Starbuck.

Little Johnny sat in Toecutter's lap, busy zipping and unzipping the man's jacket. In a way Toecutter was glad Johnny liked him again, but the tot won't leave his side now. Maybe he was hoping ice cream would magically appear and Toecutter would share it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Johnny pics https://joaniethegirl.tumblr.com/post/170516653531/its-johnny-the-baby-he-cries-the-entire-scene


	8. Girl Gang (Toecutter/Joanie The Girl)

Toecutter quickened her thrusts into Joanie, making the girl come with a breathless scream. She withdrawn herself and brought her mouth to lick at the sweet juices between Joanie's legs. Toecutter licked roughly and sucked hard wringing another orgasm from Joanie, leaving the girl a panting mess. 

She stayed by Joanie's side as the girl came down from her sexual high. Toecutter pulled the sliver blanket over her as she began to doze off. Toecutter removed the strap-on's harness that had left fresh red marks on her hip and thighs, she wore both with pride. Her sight drifted over to where the rest of the girls were, caught up in their own things. Her eyes landed on Bubba and she knew only she could satisfy her lingering need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing a sexy F/F scene. Girl!Toecutter likes to use a strap-on. I hope it came out alright.


	9. Porn Industry AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel

A young man with dark curly locks knelt on a messy bed, his back to the camera and looked shyly over his shoulder. He wore only a blue tank top, that he bundled in his hands to expose a supple bum, and a pair of cowboy boots. Toecutter couldn't tell how long he'd been staring at the glossy picture in the local gay magazine. The short interview with the model was almost enough to bring him over the edge.

 

- **What's something you have always wanted to try?**  
_"I've always wanted to go all the way with a real man."_

 

"Nightrider has some papers for you to sign," said Bubba, barging into the office.

In a panic Toecutter throw the magazine across the room. As it hit the floor, he hoped he hadn't damaged it. He brought his glaze to Bubba and acted as if nothing had happened.

"What was that?" Bubba asked unamused.

"What was what?" Toecutter said, playing dumb.

"It was a nudey magazine wasn't it. Look Toecutter, we've been over this before. I'm fine with you looking at other people, I just ask that you come to me before you take it farther than that. Now show me what's got you so jumpy."

"Alright," sighed Toecutter. He got up from his desk and retrieved the magazine, flipping it to the page he was looking at moments ago. "Look at how cute he is!"

Bubba took the magazine that Toecutter handed him. The young man wasn't quite his type, but he argued that he was cute in a way. As he began to read the interview, could feel Toecutter's breath on his face the man was so close.

"So you want to be that real man."

"Yes," Toecutter almost whined.

"Have him come into office and we'll see."

Toecutter broke out into a huge smile and pulled Bubba into a sloppy kiss, saying thank you every time they parted for a breath. Then he took off down to hall to Nightrider's office to tell him the good news.

"You still have papers to signs," Bubba yelled after him. But he couldn't stay mad at such a happy Toecutter.

 

 


	10. Collar

Johnny was rushed out of the police station so fast that the mute didn't get the chance to undo the final lock. Now Toecutter silently sat twisting the long chain in his hands. He made a game of yanking on it when Johnny wasn't paying enough attention, forcing the boy closer inch by inch. 

Toecutter found it poetic having his boy in a collar, just like the scrubber he was left with. Johnny couldn't get into trouble without him and the bronze won't be able to take his boy away again. He knew Bubba liked the idea of Johnny on a short leash, but this couldn't last forever. Johnny would a Nightrider, not a whipped toy. 

His men began to hoot and holler as one of them brought back a female mannequin. Mudguts barely missed hitting Johnny in the head with it as he jumped over the couch. Cundalini joined in and they performed their usual theatrics for the gang. Bubba disapproved and came to Toecutter's side to whisper such. As Toecutter took his shotgun to grab his men's attention, the chain fell from his hands. 

Bubba was ready to take aim and fire when Johnny pulled the shotgun from Toecutter's grasp. The boy was excited with his action but the others were not. Toecutter slowly raise, walking towards the boy. He grabbed at the collar, pulling him to his feet. He wounded the chain around one hand and took his shotgun in the other. 

Toecutter will later take off the collar and keep it in his pack for future reminders, lessons.


	11. 'Cause it's the new mother nature taking over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Stirling and The Cold https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005666/chapters/11501953 and Burn a Path to the Sea https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124149/chapters/11789240
> 
> Toecutter is still a werewolf and Bubba a thermal vampire. For this story though it is more environmentally changes are the cause instead of the supernatural.
> 
> Sorry if it feels rushed because it is a little.

A small caravan of trucks were rumored to be coming through a countryside town tomorrow at noon. Toecutter and his most trusted men had pulled their resources together to find its complete route. Two uncover Bronze officers were said to be accommodating and guarding the trucks. Non-gang members rarely used TransCon One after the massive All Natural Retail Corporation declared it off limits to all it's rigs and stuck to alternative routes.

The biggest downfall beside inflated cost of consumer goods, was proper hazardous waste disposable were scraped by big companies trying to save a buck. Many fresh water supplies were tainted and do to coverup after coverup the public was informed too late. Not long after doctors and scientist began to notice a change in the new generation being born. Most agreed it might be nature's answer to preserving the fate of the human race.

The Main Street was empty expert of a small group of four young men. They were taking turns throwing rocks at the building windows, the first to shatter the glass was the winner. They stopped their game at the sound of approaching motorcycles.

Mudguts hopped from his bike to open a garage door of an old car mechanic business, then the group rode their bikes inside and all dismounted. Toecutter was the first to appear again, squinting his eyes at bright sun. Bubba joined him at his side as he began to walk and survey the area.

All was fine until Toecutter passed the group of young men, his senses peaked at the sight of one with dark curls. He licked his lips at long legs wrapped in a pair of tight pants. Bubba looked towards his boss at the sound of low growling and followed his eyes to the strange man. The blond simply placed a hand on his boss's back and steered him forward again.

"You want to fuck him, don't you," Bubba stated when they were out of earshot.

"More than that," said Toecutter with a slight whine to voice. His features constantly shifting slighting between beast and man.

"What sick idea do you have cooking in his brain?"

"He's a perfect specimen and looks the right age, if only he could bear my pups."

Bubba didn't think much of Toecutter's recent onset of ruts. They didn't last much after a long night of rough sex, but he still seemed to have an itch he couldn't scratch when they were finished. At first Bubba figured it had something to do with Toecutter being unable to hunt during their current drawn out job.

"I still love you, Bubba, but I need my best man in top form. Don't think I haven't noticed you wincing."

It was true, those long frequent nights were starting to take a toll. Toecutter did mess around with his other men, but only Bubba was rewarded with his knot.

Bubba have a small nod, granting Toecutter permission to talk to the young man. He should have known better that Toecutter would not behave himself in this mating state. Toecutter pulled the young man from the small group he was with and pushed him against it a building wall. His long tongue lapped at the man's neck as a clawed hand found its way under a tank top.

"You smell so nice," Toecutter said with an inhuman voice muffled by his attention to the young man's throat.

"Thanks?" He replied in a city drag of an accent.

"Please don't hump his leg." Bubba approach the tangled mess of limbs.

"Are you his...um owner?" The young man asked.

"Unfortunately..."

It was time to intervene when Toecutter moved to undo the man's pants. Bubba came forward and began to rub behind one of Toecutter's ears, making the beast relax. He stopped his assault, but still clung to his new claim.

"You got a name?" Bubba asked as he continued to calm Toecutter, who sighed in pleasure.

"Johnny," he replied, feeling uncomfortable with the cooling drool covering his neck. His eyes shifted between the two strangers.

"How old are you?"

"Why, what's going on?" Johnny started to panic.

"Just answer the question," Bubba snapped.

"24."

"Still a boy," Toecutter spoke softly into Johnny's ear and grinding against Johnny's hip. "Are one of them?"

With help from the rest of the gang, they were able to pull Toecutter off of Johnny. Bubba walked into one of building that lined the Main Street. He hold the door open for Johnny and locked it behind them. The two found chairs to sit in among the mess of left behind junk.

"Are you a Tainted Water kid?" Bubba bluntly asked.

"Well," Johnny mumbled. At first he didn't want to answer, but he soon buckled under Bubba's intense stare. "I know a girl I went to school with that got another girl pregnant. Our sex ed teacher told us before the Tainted Water, only between male and female genitalia could someone get knocked up. My parents never told me if I was one those new ones, even after I was tested."

"You see that man pacing outside," said Bubba, pointing at the window in the door. "He's a wolf."

"Really? Guess I kind of figured with that whole neck licking thing. So he got bit by one of the diseased zoo animals that escaped?"

"Yes and he's seems to have taken an interest in you. He wants you to bear his children."

"Look, man. I said I don't know if I'm one of those water kids and what's to say he won't hurt me if he finds out I'm not?"

"You're clearly not apart of any group or gang, it would be in your best interest to play along if you want to survive on the road much longer."

"What about my friends?"

"Some friends, they ran off after Toecutter grabbed you." Bubba stood and make his way to the door, but turned before he opened it. "Boy, do you know how to ride a motorcycle?"

Toecutter pounced on Bubba as soon as he reappeared. Bubba slammed the door shut in Johnny's face, he needed to spoke with Toecutter before he went horn dog again.

"He says he doesn't know if he's a Tainted Water kid, but he has agreed to join our gang," explained Bubba. Toecutter smiled, his sharp teeth gleaming. "But this job comes first, no fucking until it's finished."

"How about a blowjob?"

"No distractions, we've worked this long on it and I'm not letting you screw this up."

* * *

The gang split up into three groups come dusk, each taking a second floor room with a view of the main street below. They made them as comfortable as they could. Johnny was put with Mudguts and Diabando, Cundalini with Starbuck, and Bubba with Toecutter.

Toecutter had removed his clothes and turned into his wolf form as soon as the groups were picked. He paced around the street most of the night, lips pulled back to show his teeth. Johnny seemed to be the only one nervous.

"Aren't you... Afraid of him? I mean he's a...," Johnny trailed off.

"A wolf? Nah, c'mon. He's cool, really," said Mudguts, setting up the tools they needed for the raid.

"Do you have any idea how cool it is to hang out with a wolf?" Diabando added. They began to share stories of best runs and heists. The more Johnny listened the more he was beginning to feel closer to this gang already.

 

 

 


	12. New Mother Nature (part 2)

Johnny woke to the bang of a gun and the screech of tires. He sat up to see Mudguts holding a shotgun out the window, Diabando by his side. Then all was quiet again as the opposing sides waited to see who would made the next move.

Diabando swiftly moved passed Johnny, giving the boy a signal to follow. The two made their way downstairs and to the main entrance, but didn't open the door just yet. They strained to listen for the right moment to act.

* * *

Johnny took the moment to survey the aftermath. Diabando and Starbuck were looking through the goods in unmarked boxes on one of the working trucks, making room for bikes to fit. Mudguts pushed Diabando's motorcycle out from the garage and brought it over. Behind him, Cundalini carried a length of board.

"Johnny, you got a bike," asked Mudguts.

"Yeah."

"Well you better go get it. You're riding in the truck."

Johnny nodded and went off. It was nothing more than a poorly customized dirt bike and it sat in the alley next to the building he was throwing rocks at the other day. He wheeled it out into the street. Looking back he's surprised he hadn't heard the low noise until just then. He saw Bubba's hands deep inside a whimpering man's chest cavity. Blood and a look of satisfaction covered the blonde's face. Johnny let go of his bike in shock when his eyes found Toecutter, the sound catching wolf's attention.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Johnny shouted when the wolf began to approach him. Blood covered his muzzle and dipped from his chin. Johnny tripped as he backed away and curled into himself instead of getting up. The wolf tried to move one of Johnny's arm to look him in the eye. The slowly dying screams of pain that come from the men gutted alive rang in Johnny's ears. The look in both Bubba's and the wolf's faces as they dug around in the still breathing bodies burned his eyes.

Toecutter growled and walked off. Someone began to shake at Johnny's shoulders. He lowered his arms to see Diabando.

"Look, kid, we're ready to leave," shouted Diabando as he grabbed Johnny's arm tightly and pulled him to his feet. "I don't give a rat's ass if you stay with us or not, but we can't have you sticking around here with the chance of backup Bronze."

Johnny was dragged to the truck and shoved at the passenger's door. He climbed in, sat, and curled up again so he won't have to see the bodies as they left town.

* * *

A little over one third of the way to their destination, the truck was unloaded and the goods divided between the riders. Johnny's bike couldn't handle much, but the others could. He rode at the back of the pack, avoiding Toecutter and Bubba. They pushed the truck off the road and torched it before they took off again.

They arrived at an old farmhouse. The original path overgrown by grass and weeds, who know what dangers hid in it. The bikes were parked out of sight in a decoying barn that still stunk of long gone animals. Each member grabbed the load they had on their bikes and brought into the house.

"Let me know if any of you find crackers," said Mudguts as he opened one of his unmarked boxes. Inside most of them were first aid items, cigarettes, and non-perishable foods. Cundalini dug up a pot from the kitchen to cook some canned peas in. Starbuck started a fire in fireplace, the chimney was still in working condition, and found a grate for a makeshift grill to rest the pot on.

Johnny distanced him again after everyone settled down to eat. He sat just close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. He froze when he noticed Toecutter about to move towards him, but Bubba placed a hand on his boss's shoulder and shook his head. The man hissed and stayed.

"Johnny, I know you don't want to hear this, but it's best if you sleep next to me tonight," Bubba said across the room. Toecutter started to take his clothes off to shift so he could run outside and blow off some steam. Bubba waited until the wolf left to speak again. "I'm the only one that can take him on. I have no sexual or harmful intentions towards you."

The men piped in, saying Bubba keeps his word and that they won't be far from Johnny's side either. The boy had a fitful sleep while the others were dead to the world. All except Bubba who stayed watch. Johnny could see the blonde snarl in the light of the dying fire. He bared his teeth at the slightest creak of the old wood outside. Johnny in his tired state, moved unknowingly closer to Bubba's side.

The gang started moving again late the next morning. None of them thought it odd filing outside together to piss. Johnny stayed glued to Bubba's side, not sure when Toecutter would make his appearance.

"Can I have a piece of your clothing for Toecutter, Johnny," asked Bubba. The boy thought it weird and looked to the others, but they thought nothing of it.

Diabando said they'd exploring the rest of the farm property after they eat and didn't think Johnny needed his jacket in this humid heat. He agreed and handed it over to Bubba. Mudguts ran inside to get a box of crackers so they could eat while they walked. Leaving Bubba to deal with the wolf.

"The Boy still doesn't want to see you yet, but he said you can have his jacket for now," said Bubba, stepping onto the front porch. He tossed the piece of leather clothing at the wolf. Toecutter stood on all fours at the whiff of Johnny's scent. He took long deep inhales before rolling all over the jacket, mingling their aromas together. Bubba gave a slight smile at the sight. "It'll take time, but he'll warm up to your charms soon enough."


	13. Numb To It: Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first darker ending to Numb to It.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721809

Toecutter was thrilled with himself and his plan. They had broken the bronze. Even though Bubba disagreed with the plan, Toecutter could see the small changes in his features then meant pleasure as thrusted into Johnny. The boy's tight heat was irresistible. 

"Bubba," Toecutter spoke sweetly as he brought a hand to stroke his face. "Come." 

The blond pulled out and did so on the spot with a groan. He covered the back Johnny's torn suit. Bubba gave Johnny a quick peck on the cheek. He tucked himself into his pants and stood there like nothing happen. 

Johnny climbed into Toecutter's lap a moment later, his pants tangled around his boots. He knew better then to saying anything and only gave the man kisses in hopes that he'd be given some relief. 

"Oh, Johnny, you've done so good so far. But listen," said Toecutter. He pulled Johnny into a tight embrace and whispered in his ear. "I'll only fuck you, if you kill that bronze over there." 

The boy panicked and tried to pull away just as Toecutter thought he would. Johnny had been doing so well. He'd be a full fledged member after this simple act. Everyone else in the gang had done their deed no questions asked. 

"This is a threshold moment, Johnny." 

"Toecutter, this isn't what I want."

"The Bronze, they keep you from being proud," Toecutter grabbed the boy's face and forced him to look at the bronze still crying in the chair. "Look at him."

"He looks silly, doesn't he?" Johnny said with hiccup. 

"He does but he's not one of us, is he?" 

"No." 

Toecutter removed the blade from his boot and forced into Johnny's hand. "Do it for freedom and the Nightrider!"

Johnny stood and pulled his pants up. He walked over to the bronze, Mudguts and Cundalini stayed next to their captive. Johnny shallowed as he brought the knife to side of the bronze's exposed neck. The broken man didn't notice anything around him. Johnny's froze. 

"You scum-sucking trash!" Toecutter yelled as he jumped from the counter when Johnny was taking too long. He took hold of the boy's hand swiped the knife across the man's throat.

Blood splatted over Johnny and Toecutter. The bronze let out a wet groan before he went silent forever.


	14. First Time (Nightrider/Toecutter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: R

"Who's on top," Toecutter asked. He stood with a newcomer in the back of the bikie bar, a nook with little space. They did their introductions before they attack each others' mouths and make an ungrateful walk to somewhere a bit more private. 

"Easy, whoever have the biggest prick." Nightrider pulled his pants down to his knees and Toecutter did the same. Both worked at bringing themselves to full mast to compare. Toecutter was hypnotized by the strokes of the older man's hand, his skin looked rough all over his body. 

It didn't take long for Toecutter to reach his peak, just the thought of being with someone older than himself for once was enough. He loved dealing it out, but sometimes it was nice to be the receiver and knew this Nightrider could give him just want he needed. 

Nightrider pulled the younger man closer by his hips, lining themselves up. They let themselves thrusts against each other a few moments before comparing. Nightrider let out a howl when he was the winner by couple of centimeters.


	15. Rain Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: R

They had gotten caught in a rain storm and were able to find shelter in an large abandoned house before it get worse. The bikes were parked into the house's two-car garage. Their clothes were drenched by the time they entered the dwelling. A fire was made in the living room's fireplace. Someone had made a line for their clothes to hang on and everyone wrapped themselves in their sleeping blankets while they waited close to the fire. All except Toecutter who waited for his men to get dry first despite being soaked to the bone himself. The gang wasn't sure why he was being stubborn, but they let him be because arguing with him was a pain no one wanted to endure. 

Later that evening the gang began to notice a redness in Toecutter's face and small shivers. The gang huddle around to make a plan on how to get their leader out of his wet clothes. Their own were still damp and the rain didn't look like it was ending anytime soon. 

"Bubba," one asked. 

"Already tried," Bubba answered. 

"Well, I guess that leaves Johnny in a situation like this." 

"Why me," Johnny whined. He just wanted to stay close to the fire. 

"Because," said Cundalini. "You have your boyish charms to get Toecutter as hard as a rock and he'll want to take his clothes to bone you." 

"But I don't want to get sick, too." 

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you if you do," said Starbuck patting the boy on the head. 

"Like hell you guys will. Ya'll want me to get sick and die," said Johnny. 

"We wouldn't take the risk of Toecutter finding a pretty boy more annoying than you," added Mudguts. 

With a huff Johnny rose to his feet, his blanket wrapped around this shoulders like a cape. Toecutter had dozed off where he sat against a wall. Johnny didn't want to wake him, but seeing how shallow his man's breathes changed his mind.

"Toecutter," he said as he climbed onto the man's wet lap. 

"What," Toecutter answered, looking dazed and wondering where he was for a moment. 

"I've been sitting over there naked for an hour now and you haven't done a single thing about it." Johnny put on his best pouting face. 

"Well, we'll have to change that won't we," Toecutter said before capturing the boy's lips. He pulled Johnny closer to his wet jacket. The boy opting to putting his hands in Toecutter's damp hair instead of the wet animal fur on his shoulders. 

"Are sure you're up for it, you did look a little ill," Johnny asked after seeing how winded his man was just from making out. 

"I'm doing just fine," Toecutter shot back, knocking the boy to floor. Johnny moved slightly so his blanket lay completely under him, protecting them from the grim of the old house. 

Not much later, despite Toecutter's words, he couldn't give Johnny the pounding he usually did. Johnny now lay on his elbows and knees before him, but Toecutter didn't have the strength to keep himself up on his own knees. Toecutter felt woozy, his body yelling at him to stop and lay down. So he did just that, only he made Johnny ride him instead because there was no way Toecutter was letting his boy off that easy. 

Afterwards, Bubba covered the sleeping pair up with his sliver blanket and gathered Toecutter's clothes to dry. The gang called their plan a success until they woke up the next morning to two sniffling and belly aching bikies.


	16. A Plead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: PG

"Stop," Johnny shouted. "We've already lost this many. Cundalini will be fine without his hand and you're already got back at that lady, right?" 

"You don't understand," Toecutter growled in the boy's face. "It's principle, Johnny. I can't let someone kill or mangle my men without returning the favor." 

"I don't want to lose you. I can't stand being alone again. I can't do this," Johnny sobbed. 

"Yes, you can. You've had your first Bronze, you're truly one of us now. I know there's something hiding in your madness." 

Johnny chewed at his lip. The guys had started treating him better after he got his mark. But that didn't matter now, they're dead. No more of Cundalini's and Mudguts' goofing off. No more Diabando and his animal calls. No more of Starbucks' dirty jokes. No more Clunk to fix their bikes in a pinch. Without Toecutter, or even Bubba, he'd be lost all over again. An easy target. 

"Bubba, talk some sense into him. He listens to you,"Johnny pleaded. The blonde turned his sight toward him, sending a shiver down Johnny's spine. A hard look of disgust and resentment overtook Bubba's face.


	17. New Mother Nature (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit

"Why are ya u so chicken shit," asked Mudguts. They were over a kilometer from the farmhouse now. The grass was to their knees, but the gang had on his riding boots so they didn't have much worries about being bit by anything hiding in it.

"About what?" asked Johnny.

"Bubba and Toecutter," Cundalini replied, looking far to Mudguts who started to climb the first tree they saw.

"How could someone just dig around in a living body. What a painfully way to go." Johnny did his best to hide his shiver at the memory. These guys already thought he was coward, no need to give them more evidence.

"Who cares, they were Bronze," Starbuck groaned. "Besides Toecutter is completely smitten with ya, unless you're too dense to notice that too."

Johnny glared at him. They had only known each other for close to two days now, where the hell does Starbuck get off on assuming shit about him already.

"The first time I did it with Toecutter it was messy and quick, but so worth it," said Mudguts, changing the subject as he came back to the group. He grabbed Cundalini's hand and look into his eyes. "Though, I'd broken wreck if it wasn't for my man's aftercare."

"So, it's only Bubba that gets his knot," asked Diabando. He didn't his kicks from lower penetration, he preferred all the foreplay. He remembers his own first time with Toecutter, giving the man a blowjob. He got to see and feel the knot grow as he worked. Toecutter smacked him across the head when he tried to play with it after the man had come.

"A knot," Johnny asked at the question.

"It stretches the hell out ya and keeps all that cum in after he shots," said Starbuck. He wrapped an arm around Johnny's shoulders. "And if you're one of those water kids, it raises your chances of getting knocked up tenfold."

There it was again, the whole tainted water kid talk. Part of Johnny wished it were true and another desperately didn't want it to be. He couldn't imagine himself raising a kid. A kid that could very much turn out to be messed a tainted water werewolf thing.

The gang returned to the farm house when the sun was the highest in the sky. They hadn't found much during their exploring other than a old tractor, sadly there was no gasoline in it to steal. Bubba came to the backdoor to wait when heard their loud chatter coming closer.

"Johnny," Bubba called out. The guys wished him luck as they walked off to the barn to leave the two be. "Are you ready to try this again?"

Johnny nodded.

* * *

 

"He's being trying to court a mate," said Bubba. His eyes drifted to where the Johnny sat on the floor a few feet from Toecutter, Nightrider followed his line of sight. Toecutter was trying to bribe Johnny closer with sweets that were found in their stolen boxes."That boy saw Toecutter gut a man alive in his wolf form. This is the closest they've been since."

"Is he a water kid," asked Nightrider.

"Says he doesn't know, but he had classmates that were."

"Well, I brought someone new, too. He's a wiz at fixing up bikes. I figured he'd be worth keeping around." Nightrider point to a man dressed in red wheeling his bike into the barn with the others. His was the same make as everyone else's, except Johnny's of course.

"He got a name?"

"Goes by Clunk."

"He'll fit right in."

* * *

"Come on, before the rest of the guys find out about them," said Toecutter holding out a gummy candy for Johnny. The two had finished their awkward small talk and being unable to stand the silence, Toecutter had brought out his secret weapon.

Johnny thought to himself for a moment or two before scooting closer to Toecutter. The man pulled the candy away when Johnny tried to grab it, shaking his head. "From my hand or not at all."

The boy gave an evil look, but he know he won't get a chance again after the guys found the candy. When Toecutter hold his hand out again, Johnny locked eyes with him as he picked up the gummy with his teeth, his lips brushing Toecutter's palm. A thrill ran through the boy at the sight of the wolf trying to break loss. Eyes shifted from blue to piecing orange, a lip curled back to show sharp teeth, and the low growling rumbling through him.

In a flash, Johnny was tackled to the floor. Toecutter made room for himself between the boy's legs and hold his hips, pulling them close together as he began to grind. Johnny let out a sound that could only be described as a squawk.

Nightrider yanked Toecutter's head back by his mane of hair. The beast let out a hiss. Bubba walked over and stared him down until he completely let go of Johnny. Bubba told the boy that they won't going stop him if he really wants to go through with this, but there were preparations to be made first. Johnny nodded and was lead upstairs by Bubba. While Nightrider kept his hold on Toecutter.

A bedroom upstairs had a queen mattress laying on the floor. Someone had thrown a few blankets over it. The light coming from the old windows lit the room enough this time of day. Bubba pulled a small bottle of oil from his pouch and handed to it to Johnny. "Prepare yourself before he comes. There's no real telling what he will and will not do in this state. Scream help if you need it. With Nightrider here it will be easier to deal with him."

Johnny thanked the blonde as he left him alone. The boy kicked his boots off and worked at his clothing. He lay on his back on the bed and coated a few fingers in oil. With one hand he circled his hole, while the other stroked his hardening member. He was hesitant to push into himself, he felt this was the point of no return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mudguts is referring to Chapter 4 and 5 of Burn a Path to the Sea https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124149/chapters/11789240


	18. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a The Fake Redhead Writes prompt

A man drives away and an explosion appears off behind him. Movie credits began to scroll.

"I don't like how that ended. Let's pretend it never happened."

"Life doesn't work like that."

"It does now."

The end credit scroll is stopped. Then they start again, going fast in reverse. Images flash over the screen, cars, bikes, people's faces. It stops when there is nothing to see but a dark blank canvas.

As it starts over, music begins to play in the background and unknown names appear for a moment. Then spelled out in bold letters, MAD MAX is splashed on the screen.

* * *

Roop was hypnotized at the sight he saw through his scope. Two men were rutting in the bush on a silver blanket, their motorcycles close by. Now Roop wasn't gay or bi or anything but straight. Though there was a beginning of discomfort growing in his leather pants. A curly haired man with a fine ass and a shaggy barrel of a male, were doing a number on Roop the longer he watched.

"This is a routine pursuit. Main Force repeats, this is a routine pursuit. Code 44." Crackled on the police radio. Roop snaps out of it and runs to the car. Charlie was already asking questions from the other officers.

"Big Bopper. Gotcha, Hare. What's going down?"

"We've got a cop-killer," a stressed voice answered.

"You're kidding!" Roop spat.

"A twisto bikey, scoot jockey. A few hours ago, down in Sun City, he goes berserk. Breaks custody, wastes a young premmie and takes off with a group of bikes. We've been on them ever since. We're three minutes off the intersection. Can you make it?"

"We'll make it!"said Roop, then he turned to Charlie. "Move over! I'm driving!

"Not this again! I've been assigned!"

"Hang on. I'm supposed to drive this crate!" Charlie caved and moved over to let Roop drive. He started the car and was ready to take off when they finally noticed it, the tires were completely flat. While Roop was peeping and Charlie was napping, they didn't see a blond in a bronze uniform slice their tires open, letting the air slowly leak out until there was nothing.

* * *

They had been trying to shake off the bronze for what felt like hours now. They shook off two patrol cars running a red light in high traffic a while back. Now only one car was on their tail for the moment.

Mudguts rode on the back of Cundalini's bike. He was working on lighting a petrol bomb in the speeding winds. The rest of the riders consisted of Starbuck and Clunk with Nightrider in the lead with the stolen V8. Diabando was given his own mission for the bronzes to execute.

Mudguts signaled to Cundalini that he was ready by tapping his shoulder. The bike began to slow, bringing Mudguts in-line with the passenger window. They didn't have to worry about getting shot at, the bronze wasted their guns as soon as the chase started. Mudguts tossed the lit bottle into the car. It broke as it hit the steering wheel. Cundalini sped the bike up again before the panicking driver began to swerve off the road.

With the last car chasing them now up in flames, the rest of the plan rested with Diabando.

* * *

Diabando had a dilemma. He didn't know how to take out the bronze he was assigned to. He could shot the man in the head and be done with it, but there was no pride in that.

 


End file.
